


Baking with Rebel

by Waruimizu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, TMNT AU, The street punks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruimizu/pseuds/Waruimizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time of Rebel Punk cleaning up the whole crib, lil' ol childish Swift Punk did not tend to bother about it..<br/>Until, he was forced to bake a batch of muffins with his hot-headed brother..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking with Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Short note: The Street Punks AU is owned and created by Sirconcon. TMNT is created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. I neither own any of these excluding this short fanfiction/story. This fanfiction/story is also available on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net .

Blueberry muffins. Swift's most favourite dessert. It is considered as the 'Best food on earth' to this cute lil' turtle. Not as cute as Michelangelo Hamato though, you could say that he's as sly as Nicholas Wilde, the fox we all knew. Furthermore, he prefers chocolate as well. If you mix the blueberries and chocolates all together, you would get what Swift may call it, 'heavenly'. 

His younger red-clad twin was cleaning up the horrid mess in what his family chose to call, the 'crib', similarly to the Hamato family calling their home, the "lair". He was feeling aggrieved and filled with irate which happens constantly.

"Augh! What a mess! Why can't you guys just help me out with this terrible mess?!", he raised his voice towards his own brothers.

M.C remained silent after looking at his brother's expression. On the other hand, Ghost had been silent especially before Rebel started to boomed about this incident. Thus, his name is Ghost, which stands for 'Silent Killer'.

"Heh..Yeah whatever..Psh…", said the eldest brother, who was being careless as usual. 

"Well, you're gonna help me bake your favourite dessert soon or else I'll give you a time-out!", Rebel replied to him, filled with rage.

"Time-out? Hah..Don't you have any other words instead of time-out? I'm not an baby or a child, Reb. Why not something simpler like detention or-", he was cutted out by Rebel screaming to his face again.

"Shut up! We're not in school, Swift! It doesn't really matter! What matters is that you gotta stop being a couch potato and help me out! For goodness sake!"

Swift sighed in annoyance, "Fine.."

Proceeding to the kitchen, both of them went to snap up some ingredients and began with the first step of baking.

"Right, first, you need to pour some flour, crack those two eggs and add butter and all those other relevant ingredients in it.", ordered Rebel.

Swift noded and did as what he was ordered, no matter how annoyed he is. He had no choice anyway. 

"What are you waiting for? Just stir it up with this whisk!", said Rebel, sounding like a general army soldier.

"Oh my god..I'm trying to find the whisk here. Can't you just wait for a moment?!", Swift replied angrily with a grunt.

Rebel rolled his eyes and pointed the whisk which was next to Swift. As Swift found the whisk, he looked at his brother and smiled sheepishly and feeling foolish. Foolish is one of his personality traits so there is nothing shocking nor surprising of this. He began stirring the mixture afterwards.

After stirring up the mixture, from basic ingredients to a soft and lumpy mixture, Swift was exhausted as he watched Rebel placing paper muffin cases on the muffin tray. Rebel saw his eldest brother feeling very exhausted while pouring the mixture on the tray.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. I see that you are very exhausted, eh? Just one simple request: Would you mind setting up the oven to 180C?"

Swift walked over to the oven and of course, him being foolish with himself again, he setted up the oven even higher than 180C or 200C. He was too careless and feeling as if he ran out of energy. He was focusing more on rest. He walked with tiredness to his room and rested on his comfy bed. Rebel, however, did not know or had no clue that Swift had setted the wrong temperature. He did not double-check it and placed the tray in the oven.

After some time, Rebel was watching the television, being entertained with it until he suspected the smell of gas. It couldn't be carbon monoxide nor dust and soot. He sniffed as he followed the trail of the smell, wondering where it came from. To his horrific look, he saw a black smoke coming from the oven. He knew that Swift was to be blamed for it.

"SWIFT!", he screamed with his rage again and stomped to the blue clad turtle's room.

Swift woke up, oblivious to his surrounding. However, he went back to sleep like the sleeping beauty as he heard footsteps of the 'mother hen' near him. He knew he was going to be in a time-out.


End file.
